The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Diascia, botanically known as Diascia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLEDB06039’.
The new Diascia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact Diascia cultivars with uniform plant habit, large flowers and attractive flower colors.
The new Diascia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany in June, 2004 of a proprietary selection of Diascia×hybrida identified as code number X 075, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Diascia×hybrida identified as code number X 140, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar KLEDB06039 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in May, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Diascia by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since September, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Diascia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.